Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru
- второй опенинг второго аниме-сезона "Семь Смертных Грехов: Возрождение Заповедей", исполненный группой Sky Piece. Персонажи Версия 1 Версия 2 и 3 Текст ТВ-Версия Кандзи= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain 降り出した雨の中僕は旅へ 濡れた服を乾かしてもまた濡れた ぽっかり空いた心の傷 かかるノイズは あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって 僕の元から離れていく 雑多の中信じ続けた 崩れぬ絆教えてくれた 遠く未来(さき)繋ぐこの想いを背負おう 自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ 大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! 何度だって諦めかけた 何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける 君とならその先へ |-| Ромадзи= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain Furidashita ame no naka boku wa tabi e Nureta fuku wo kawakashite mo mata nureta Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte Boku no moto kara hanareteiku Zatta no naka shinjitsuzuketa Kuzurenu kizuna oshiete kureta Tooku saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou Jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e |-| Русский= Если хочешь радугу, сначала терпи дождь. Под дождём, который полил, с пути меня сбивая, Весь промок до нитки, даже высушив одежду, знаю я. Шум не стихает в сердце уязвлённом, Часто ошибаясь по временнЫм канонам. Всё защитить хочу, Но когда пытаюсь, То в пропасть лечу, И сам себя тогда боюсь. Так я познал то, что узы не прочны, Только верить мы должны, Что для нас они важны. Дальше в завтра несём с собой чувства, а судьба Мчится быстрей себя. Выучил урок, Освоив важных дел поток. Чтоб стать сильнее, Я многое умею, Сил не жалею. Глаз не закрывай, Смело врагов своих встречай! Я теперь всё заметить успею. Не отступай! Вставай! Руки вверх! Драйв! Много раз я сдаться уже желал, Много раз я за руку тебя держал, Ты рядом просто была, Ты со мною рядом просто была. И с преградой Разберусь теперь любой, Если я рядом Буду с тобою. Полная Версия Кандзи= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain 降り出した雨の中僕は旅へ 濡れた服を乾かしてもまた濡れた ぽっかり空いた心の傷 かかるノイズは あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって 僕の元から離れていく 雑多の中信じ続けた 崩れぬ絆教えてくれた 遠く未来(さき)繋ぐこの想いを背負おう 自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ 大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! 何度だって諦めかけた 何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける 君とならその先へ 負けれない　怯えたい　情けない涙は流せない 守りたい　見ていたい　Love your life 変わる変わる変わる変わる　景色の中 ただ一つだけ変わらないもんがある 君に教わった　僕でもこの胸の奥　揺らぐ事のない意思 運命そんなのは蹴り飛ばす 人生それはリング鳴っちまったゴング　カンカンカン 始まり真実これがリアル　逃げ道はない 誇りを持って挑める　このDeathバトル 分かりゃしないよ　未来の事なんて　自分の中の光を信じ続けて いつか傷が癒えるの？　いつまで罪償うの？ ぽっかり空いた隙間の中埋める 泣いて転んでも　越えれるよ 険しい道でも二人で歩き　疲れた時差し込む光 掛かった雲に光差す時　新たな世界の扉開ける鍵 ぽっかり空いた心の傷　かかるノイズは　あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって　届かない場所へ消えていく。 前向き　胸張り　思いっきり壁を壊せ 未来(さき)　繋ぐこの想いを背負おう　自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ　大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか　これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up！　Stand up！　Hands up！　High！！　High！！ 何度だって諦めかけた　何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから　そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける　君とならその先へ |-| Ромадзи= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain Furidashita ame no naka boku wa tabi e Nureta fuku wo kawakashite mo mata nureta Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte Boku no moto kara hanareteiku Zatta no naka shinjitsuzuketa Kuzurenu kizuna oshiete kureta Tooku saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou Jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e Makerenai obietai nasakenai namida wa nagasenai Mamoritai mite itai Love your life Kawaru kawaru kawaru kawaru keshiki no naka Tada hitotsu dake kawaranai mon ga aru Kimi ni osowatta boku demo kono mune no oku yuragu koto no nai ishi Unmei sonna no wa keritobasu Jinsei sore wa RINGU nacchimatta GONGU kankankan Hajimari shinjitsu kore ga riaru nigemichi wa nai Hokori wo motte idomeru kono Death BATORU Wakarya shinai yo saki no koto nante jibun no naka no hikari wo shinjitsuzukete Itsuka kizu ga ieru no? itsu made tsumi tsugunau no? Pokkari aita sukima no naka umeru Naite korondemo koereru yo Kewashii michi demo futari de aruki tsukareta toki sashikomu hikari Kakatta kumo ni hikari sasu toki arata na sekai no tobira akeru kagi Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte todokanai basho e kiete iku. Maemuki munehari omoikkiri kabe wo kowase Saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e |-| Русский= Если вы хотите радугу, то должны смириться с дождём. Посреди начавшегося дождя я отправился путешествие. Даже когда я просушивал свою мокрую одежду, она снова промокала. Мои пустые душевные раны начинают болеть сильнее. Этот шум является моими ошибками прошлого. То, что я хочу защитить, всё время Становится только дальше от меня. Среди самых разных вещей я продолжал верить – Это научило меня, что наши узы нерушимы. Давай нести эти чувства, связывающие нас с далёким будущим, давай превзойдём себя! Самым важным вещам я научился от тебя. Я смогу стать сильнее, благодаря тому, чем дорожу! Не закрывай глаза… ты же внимательно смотришь сюда? Это я, хорошенько разгляди! Никогда не сдавайся! Вставай! Подними руки! Выше! Ещё выше!! Я столько раз готов был уже сдаться, Но ты снова и снова брал меня за руку. Потому что ты был рядом… потому что ты был здесь, Я могу преодолеть любые трудности. Пока я с тобой, я могу даже больше! Я не могу проиграть… мне хочется убежать от страха, но я не могу проливать жалкие слёзы. Я хочу защитить тебя, хочу смотреть на тебя – люби свою жизнь. Среди всё меняющихся, меняющихся, меняющихся и меняющихся декораций Существует только одна единственная неизменная вещь! Хотя я всему научился от тебя, но даже у меня Глубоко в сердце есть непоколебимая воля. Судьба – это такая вещь, которую я наотрез отвергаю. Жизнь – это зазвучавший гонг, который продолжает звенеть. Изначальная истина – это реальность, из неё нет пути побега. Но я могу с гордостью бросить вызов этой смертельной битве! Я не понимаю, что такое будущее, Продолжая верить в свет внутри себя. Мои раны однажды исцелятся? Как долго я буду искупать свои грехи? Я похороню их в раскрывшихся у меня пустых трещинах. Даже если будем плакать и падать, мы сможем преодолеть это. Даже по этому обрывистому пути мы пройдём вдвоём. А, когда устанем, на нас упадут лучи света. И когда этот свет коснётся весящих над нами облаков, Мы увидим ключ к двери от нового мира. Мои пустые душевные раны начинают болеть сильнее. Этот шум является моими ошибками прошлого. То, что я хочу защитить, всё время Исчезает в недостижимом месте. Посмотри вперёд, выпяти грудь и решительно разрушь эту стену! Давай нести эти чувства, связывающие нас с далеким будущим, давай превзойдём себя! Самым важным вещам я научился от тебя. Я смогу стать сильнее, благодаря тому, чем дорожу! Не закрывай глаза… ты же внимательно смотришь сюда? Это я, хорошенько разгляди! Никогда не сдавайся! Вставай! Подними руки! Выше! Ещё выше!! Я столько раз готов был уже сдаться, Но ты снова и снова брал меня за руку. Потому что ты был рядом… потому что ты был здесь, Я могу преодолеть любые трудности. Пока я с тобой, я могу даже больше! Видео Интересные Факты * Крылья Глоксинии и лицо Долора в опенинге появляются раньше, чем их раскрывают в аниме. Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги